


Now You're Gone (But I'll Be Okay)

by rhettjmc



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anxiety, Clubbing, Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Bar, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Smoking, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettjmc/pseuds/rhettjmc
Summary: Link only has one idea to make his ex jealous when he runs into him at a gay bar - that idea just so happens to be named Rhett.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Now You're Gone (But I'll Be Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this floating around in my drafts for a while so I thought I'd post! Enjoy :)

Link blinked furiously, scanning the crowded dance floor in an attempt to reunite with his friends. The music thumped on the inside of his chest, rattling his ribcage as he stood on his tiptoes to try and peer over the top of at least 100 people but to no avail. He huffed in frustration, his fingers curling tighter around the neck of his beer bottle as he went back to dancing, swaying his hips to the beat carelessly - he could still have a good time. 

He stayed on the dance floor for a few more songs, shamelessly dancing with a few strangers as he made his way around the floor - what else was he supposed to do at a gay club? He grinned at each of them, revelling in the freedom of being newly-single after his pitiful breakup last week. After rejecting the third invitation to go back to their place, Link slid away from the dance floor in search of another drink.  He positioned himself at the bar, ordering a fruity cider as he leaned against the counter, surveying the crowd in an attempt to spot his friends. He sighed, still not locating them as he took another swig of his drink. God knows where they had got to. Link allowed himself to sulk as he watched two men, clearly very much in love, spin around on the dance floor together, occasionally stopping to whisper in each other’s ears or to exchange gentle kisses. He allowed himself to sulk even more after realising that just 7 days ago, that was him. Happy. 

He had been happy with Alex, they’d been together for over a year and Link was _so_ sure that he was ‘the one’ until he’d come home to half of an empty wardrobe and a note explaining that _it’s not you, it’s me._ Link hadn’t been bothered to reach out to him again, purely for his own pride.

He hadn't bothered to make the dreaded calls yet, to inform his family that he was back to living alone, single. He hadn't bothered to call and cancel the vacation they were supposed to be taking in a few months - the surprise Link had booked for Alex's birthday. He didn't think he could cope with the sympathetic looks or the ' _you'll find someone else!'_ right now.

Yet, as if the universe hadn’t tormented him enough this week, there he was - striding through the entrance with his hand interlocked with a short brunette guy. _Fuck._

Link couldn’t figure out if it was his tipsy brain playing a cruel trick on him or if this was reality. _Why would he be there? How had he found someone new so quickly - was the short guy the whole reason Alex had ended things with him? And where the fuck are is his friends when he needs them?_ He needed to get out of there before Alex spotted him - before things could _somehow_ get even worse. 

But it was too late, Alex caught his eye from the other side of the room, smiling awkwardly as he nodded his head in greeting. Link watched as he bent over to whisper something into his date's ear, causing the smaller man to grimace and nod, resulting in the pair of them slowly starting to make their way over to Link. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He needed to act, _fast._

He couldn't deal with the humiliation of being seen alone right now.

He racked his brain for an escape route, an excuse to avoid them, _anything -_ but nothing came to mind. 

_Unless…_

“Hey!” Link slurred, tugging desperately on the first stranger’s arm that he could reach.

“Woah, you alright man?” A taller man replied, turning to face him with a confused look on his face. He had a messy coif of curly hair, thick eyebrows that framed his scowl perfectly and a fairly full beard, smoothed into place.

“You single?” Link asked quickly, stumbling over his words as his eyes darted to his rapidly approaching ex.

“Uhh... Yeah?” 

Triumphant, Link pressed on. “Great! Can I kiss you?”

“Wh-“ 

“Quick, please” Link begged, his fingers still wrapped around the stranger's bicep, almost piercing the skin with his intensity. 

Bewildered, the stranger set his bottle down onto the bar and leaned down to meet Link’s mouth, his long arms wrapping securely around Link’s waist. Link grinned into the kiss, feeling Alex’s eyes on him as flung his arms around the taller man's neck, revelling in the exhilaration of making out with a stranger in front of his ex-boyfriend. As the victorious feeling subdued, Link focused on the man wrapped around him - his beard was soft and foreign against his skin, nothing like the scratchy stubble he was used to. His large, warm palms sat easily on his slender waist, toying with the soft fabric of Link’s shirt. 

Despite the watchful eyes no longer on him, Link decided to run with it anyway, deepening the kiss as their tongues slid over each other frantically. Link felt a tiny rumble escape from his throat, one hand sliding up to hold the side of the stranger's neck as his surroundings began to fizzle out. Rationally, Link knew this was only supposed to be a meaningless kiss meant for his ex's eyes only, but the feeling of unfamiliar fingertips pressing into the skin of his hips was intoxicating. 

“Alright, you two, away from the bar” The bartender interrupted abruptly, making a shooing motion with his hands as Link reluctantly pulled away - one quick scan of the room confirmed that Alex was nowhere to be seen, his plan had worked at least. 

Link looked up at the stranger, his mind still hazy from the kiss and far too many units of alcohol. _“Thanks for that”_ he mumbled, awkwardly patting the tall man on the arm before quickly disappearing into the crowd. He stumbled towards the bathrooms, slurring apologies to the people he clumsily bashed into on his way, panic rising in his chest. He threw open an empty stall, bolting the door behind him as tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. 

_Shit._

He knelt in front of the toilet, head hanging in the bowl with shame - W _hat the hell had his life come to?_

Kissing strangers in a seedy gay club, dancing with men twice his age, crying over his ex in a filthy bathroom. _Was he crying over his ex?_ Probably not. Sure, he had loved Alex, but, realistically, it wasn’t the end of the world - he was just angry that everyone else seemed to be happy when he _wasn’t. Had his friends even noticed that they’d lost Link? Did they even care?_

_25 was far too young to be having a midlife crisis, in a gross bathroom stall._

Remnants of his lunch churned in his stomach, emulsifying with the cider he had thrown down his throat just minutes ago - _Stupid fucking idea._

The anxiety consumed him, wrapping a tight grip around his lungs - squeezing, squeezing, _squeezing -_ until Link was gasping for air in the stifling bathroom stall. He needed air, he needed to get out of here, he wanted to go home. He wanted to feel normal again. 

_Why did nothing ever work out for him?_

He stumbled to his feet frantically, flinging the bathroom door open and practically ran for the exit, ignoring the stares of everyone else just trying to have a good night. He pushed passed the bouncers, slapping his sneakers against the concrete until he reached the back of the building - doubling over to inhale the fresh, midnight air. 

“You alright?” A voice asked, punctuated by the _click_ of a lighter. Link straightened up, straining his eyes until a tall figure came into focus - the same man he had thrown himself at just minutes ago. He immediately felt vulnerable and defensive, he didn’t need to be interrogated right now. 

“That's a dirty habit” Link scoffed, ignoring the question entirely and scowling as the man’s lips wrapped around the cigarette. He was being a dick, for no reason, but he didn't care.

“And kissin’ strange men in bars isn’t?” The guy replied, eyebrow cocked as he exhaled a plume of smoke, watching as it disappeared into the air. 

“Touché” Link mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid. He turned his attention to scuffing his shoe across the pavement, eyes fixed firmly to the ground.

“What's up with that anyway? If you want to get laid, just say that” The stranger chuckled, ashing his cigarette before placing it back between his parted lips. 

Defensive, Link interjected, snapping. “It’s not that, alright!” 

The man lifted his hands in mock surrender, taking one last drag of the cigarette before stubbing it out with his boot. “Alright man, jeez, no judgement”

Link shook his head, annoyed with himself for taking his foul mood out on someone who was only trying to help. It wasn't this guy's fault.

“I saw my ex here, with another guy” Link eventually sighed, frowning. 

“Ah, I see” The stranger nodded, understanding, reaching out to pat Link’s shoulder sympathetically. 

His throat tightened and Link’s mouth began to tremble. “ _It really sucks_.” He whimpered, sinking down to the floor until his back was uncomfortably pressed against the rough brick, pulling his knees close to his body and silently willing himself to disappear. 

“Hey, man, don’t start cryin’ on me before I even know your name” The taller man teased gently, sliding down the wall to sit next to Link. 

“Link” 

“ _Link…_ I’m Rhett” The other man replied, offering his hand to shake. 

“Probably shoulda asked that before I had my tongue in your throat” Link laughed flatly, burying his head in his hands after he politely returned the handshake. 

Rhett stifled a laugh at the comment, his face softening as he watched Link's internal battle. “Sorry you’re having a hard time, Link” Rhett said quietly, staring at the empty road in front of them. 

“S’alright, not your problem, sorry for dragging you into all this” Link mumbled, the heel of his hands pressing into his eyes under his clear frames. 

“I mean, it was a good kiss” Rhett grinned, elbowing Link's side playfully. 

“I wanted to make him jealous and honestly? You’re really hot, so I probably did” Link babbled, the words coated with cider as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“I think that’s probably the liquor talking” Rhett teased, his fingers subconsciously running through his beard. 

“Nah, it's not” Link assured, tipping his head back to rest against the wall, sniffing grossly as the tears subsided.

“Rough breakup then?” Rhett asked after a few minutes of silence to allow Link to compose himself, lulling his head to the side to look at the smaller man. 

“Dunno, I guess? I just came home last week to the whole ‘ _it's not you, it's me_ ’ bullshit” Link huffed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Been there” Rhett smiled sympathetically.

"Just hurt to see him doin' okay and I'm just... Well..." Link gestured to himself "... A mess" 

"You're not, you're just hurtin' and that's okay" Rhett assured him, patting his knee comfortingly. 

"Stop being nice to me" Link flushed, burying his head in Rhett's shoulder.

Teasingly, Rhett replied, "You're touchy when you're drunk and sad, ain't ya?"

"Sorry... Sorry" Link mumbled, pulling away instantly as if he'd just scolded himself on a hot pan.

"Wasn't complaining" Rhett shrugged.

“Sorry again for practically throwing myself at you” Link grimaced, cheeks tainted pink with shame - now the cool, night air was clearing the fog settled over his head, he realised how weird and inappropriate he had been. _And still was being._

“Seriously, it’s fine, you’re hot - I probably would’ve tried to hit on you had I seen you first” Rhett laughed, his gaze still searing into Link’s side profile, eyes dancing over his sharp jawline. 

Smirking, Link tilted his head to the side to meet Rhett’s eyes. “That so?”

Link figured Rhett was probably just drunk and looking for a quick lay - he was nothing special. Alex had proved that by walking away so easily.

“Mmmmhmm” Rhett hummed in agreement, his round cheeks seated high on his face as he grinned back, barely visible in the low light of the evening. "Seriously Link, he's a fuckin' idiot, you're gorgeous"

Link insides churned for the second time this evening - this time with a fiery intensity.

“Wanna go back in and dance with me?” Link asked, his confidence suddenly restored as he clambered to his feet - _as gracefully as five beers would allow._ Rhett nodded almost instantly, holding out his hand for Link to help him to his feet, giggling as the smaller man struggled to haul him up. They ended up stumbling around until Link was pressed against the wall with Rhett’s hands on either side of his head. 

“Oops” Rhett grinned mischievously, one knee pressed between Link’s thighs. 

“How’d we end up here?” Link giggled again, staring up at Rhett through hooded eyes and softly parted lips. 

“Dunno, you’re right where I want you though” 

Link bathed in the affection, savouring the heat flooding his cheeks and the tingling sensation crawling over the exposed skin of his arms. He reached up, mirroring his actions from earlier as he weaved his arms around Rhett’s neck, pulling him down until their lips were brushing over each other.  Rhett pursued, slotting their lips together with excellent coordination for two people with ethanol coursing through their veins. He pushed into Link a little harder, until he was completely immobilised against the wall, setting Link’s soul alight. 

It was filthy, being pressed against a graffiti-ridden back wall of a nightclub, surrounded by dumpsters and discarded bottles, but Link didn’t care. He didn’t care when Rhett slid his sweaty palm under his t-shirt, sliding his hands over Link’s back and chest as their tongues worked in unison. He didn’t care when his own fingers tangled in Rhett’s hair, mouthing messily at the long, stretch of his throat, grazing his teeth over the pulsating artery to coax a whine from the tall man’s chest. He didn’t care when a bunch of drunk, barely-21-year-old’s stumbled past, wolf-whistling as Rhett hoisted one of Link’s legs around his waist. _He didn’t care._

He bucked his hips, sucking a breath through his teeth as Rhett’s obvious, clothed erection grazed against his own. Rhett let out his own wanton moan, nosing at the underside of Link’s jaw, capturing Link’s mouth again as his hands roamed frantically over the torso pressed to the wall. 

“You’re coming home with me, right?” Link pulled away, breathless, his hands still fisted in Rhett’s matted hair - He'd be damned if he let Rhett go after this.

“Yeah, _fuck,_ yeah definitely” Rhett panted back, kissing over each part of Link’s molten skin. 

“Now?” Link asked, squirming under the touch. 

“Nah, you owe me a dance, and besides, I think we can still make him a _little_ more jealous” Rhett chuckled darkly, squeezing Link's ass and dropping one last kiss to the corner of his mouth before grabbing his hand, dragging him back towards the entrance of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! @rhettjmc <3


End file.
